


Tell Me What You Want

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Boys Kissing, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Haikyuu smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tsukiyama - Freeform, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Tsukki feels bad for not being able to tell what Yams wants, so he's determined to force it out of him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukiyama
Series: Haikyuu!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this it’s own little series where Yamaguchi just tries out ever kink in the book?

It was something that Tsukki noticed the first time they did it. Of course it wasn't as strong as it was after the fifth or sixth time, but he still saw it.

A yearning in Yamaguchi's eyes, that he tried his best to hide. Yamaguchi wanted more, and Tsukki could figure that much out, but he couldn't figure out exactly what.

He had tried everything (or so he thought.) He used his mouth in numerous place, touched every inch of Tadashi's body, tried new positions.

There was even that night that he brought a few toys for them to try. Though that night was the closest he ever came to feeling like Tadashi wasn't using him to get off.

Because that's exactly what he was doing, though the younger probably hadn't realized it. Sex without thoroughly enjoying it was just another half-assed excuse to get off, another form of masturbation but sweatier.

And it wouldn't have bothered Tsukki that much if they weren't dating. He felt like it was both torture to him and Yamaguchi if his lover finished but still wanted more, still needed one more shove to push him over the edge.

And poor Yamaguchi wasn't exactly the confronting type, he took what was given to him and learned to live with it. Tsukishima knew that, which also meant that he knew that he would have to forced what ever Tadashi was keeping to himself out of him.

Tonight would be the night that new metaphorical doors would open for their relationship, he could feel it.

That led him to the position they were in know, Tsukki sitting on the bed, arms firmly holding Yamaguchi's back, while Yams straddled his waist.

Tsukki rubbed gentle circles into the pressure points of Yamaguchi's back while they kissed. Yamaguchi let out a relaxed sigh, that sounded a bit different, but hopefully it would changed once he got a little more worked up. At any other time he would have loved the calming touch.

Tsukki's large hand slid down Yamaguchi's back, a finger moving to tug at his hole. The other hand reached for the bottle of lube next to them. He poured some of the cold liquid over his lovers entrance, Yams letting out a more satisfied sigh at the temperature change in his hot body.

The same finger massages his rim, before pushing in completely, Yamaguchi rutted his hips, almost impatient, but the movement came off as just plain pleasure.

Another finger was added, making Yamaguchi groan, he dropped his head to rest it on Tsukki's shoulder as he patiently waited for him to hit that one spot that made everything better.

Tsukki's dexterous fingers switched angles, jamming straight into the bundle of nerves.

"Ah-ah, Tsukki!" It weren't as loud as it could be, but it's what left Yamaguchi's mouth. Tsukki massaged the nerves, feeling Yamaguchi’s hips roll against his.

"You know i've been thinking about how you don't talk much during these moments."

Yamaguchi listened as he lazily stared at the pillows in front of him. He just wanted a little bit more, maybe one more finger. Tsukki jabbed at the nerves one more time before massaging it again.

"Tsukki! Please!"

With those words, Tsukki stopped. Yamaguchi tensed, squirming a bit. When he realized that Tsukki wasn't going to move his fingers again, he pulled back to give him a questionable look.

Tsukki's face twisted into a frown as he pulled his slender fingers out of Yamaguchi.

"You're not even blushing..."

Now Yamaguchi was really confused, he tilted his head like a puppy.

"Why would I be blushing? Nothing embarrassing is happening."

Tsukishima sighed, grabbing him by his hips so he wouldn't slip away.

"Just a moment ago you said please, what did you want me to do?"

A wild blush spread across Tadashi's face, but he settled with the less embarrassing answer.

"Another finger maybe? or your dick." He said it so easily, and Tsukki knew it was a lie. He wanted to know what he really wanted.

His grip on Yamaguchi's hips tightened, and he couldn't help but notice the small groan that slipped through his lovers lips.

"Bullshit, what do you want Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi's defense mode kicked in when he heard his given name, huffing as he tried to wiggle his way out of tsukki's lap. He stared directly into Tsukki's eyes once he realized that he couldn't get away.

"Your dick, Kei."

Tsukki groans in frustration, quickly turning them around to lay Yamaguchi on the bed. He returned to his spot at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong with you Tsukki? if you want more than just ask for it!" Tsukki whipped his head to force a glare at Yamaguchi who returned it whole heartedly.

"I can say the same for you Tadashi! I've seen your face after we have sex, you're not satisfied and you're too much of a fucking wuss to do anything about it!"

It was quiet for a moment. Minutes filled with just the two of them glaring at each other.

"Come here."

Tadashi's voice was stern, and Tsukki couldn't help but follow the command. He placed himself over Yamaguchi, a hand on either side of his head.

"What do you want?"

Yamaguchi wasn't going to hold back.

"You want me to guide you there or do you want me to be blunt?"

Tsukki thought for a moment. He wasn't a child learning how to work some new math problem, so he definitely didn't want to be talked through it.

"Please be blunt, I can take it from there."

Though Tsukki didn't show it, he was very excited. He was finally going to learn how to please his boyfriend. Learn what really pushed him over the edge! Maybe he like soft and sl-

"I want you to wrap your hand around my throat and ram me into the mattress."

-ow? He didn't know what he was expecting but hard and fast was not it for some reason. He couldn't get over his shock as he looked down at Yamaguchi's determined, yet flushed, face.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Yamaguchi scoffed.

"Kei, I want to be hurt, that's the point. I want to wake up in the morning and see your finger prints on my neck," Tsukki gulped as he imagined it, Yamaguchi all marked up. "I want you to leave bruises all over, I want everyone to question it when we go to practice tomorrow."

Tadashi's eyes never left Kei's as he told him his true desires. Tsukki nodded, he grabbed one of Yamaguchi's legs and put it over his should. His other hand slid down his side, to go open Yamaguchi up more since his two slender fingers didn't do much the first time. Yamaguchi caught Tsukki's hand, giving him a slight glare.

He blindly reached for the discarded lube 0n the bed, squirting a little on his hand, and bringing it down to jerk Tsukki's cock. The quick movements didn't last long though, Yamaguchi pulled away and once again met Tsukishima's eyes.

"Put it in."

Tsukki was hesitant, since his lover wasn't prepped enough, but he feared that if he protested then Tadashi would kick him out of the bedroom.

Tsukki's hands returned to Yamaguchi's hips, gripping them tight. He nodded once before pushing in and bottoming out.

A sharp hiss came from below him, and he looked down concerned. Tadashi's face was twisted in pain, but he still looked determined.

"Move please."

This time Tsukki didn't hesitate. He grabbed the headboard with one hand, and got a good grip around Tadashi's throat before pulling almost completely out and ramming back in.

A howl like no other left Yamaguchi's lips, and his face looked more lewd than ever. He could get used to this.

Tsukki quickly set a pace, going as fast and hard as he could. The bed rocked violently, and he was getting new sensations with every thrust. Yamaguchi seemed to be enjoying it too.

For it to be Tsukki's first time choking someone, he sure did it like a pro. He definitely felt the pain and the dizziness of the hand wrapped around his throat, but it only added to the pleasure.

Tsukki ducked down to suck hickeys over Yamaguchi's collarbone, and roughly bit into his shoulder, while Yamaguchi didn't hold back on the scratches that he was leaving on Kei's back.

Tadashi's moans grew louder, his orgasm only a few thrusts away. His mouth was wide open and drool escaped the side of his mouth. Kei made the impulsive decision to spit in Tadashi's mouth, earning an even louder groan from his shorter lover.

"You close baby?" Tsukki asked in between short breaths, switching the angle of his hips. That seemed to be the right move because Yamaguchi quickly came with a low gurgle. Tsukki removed his hand, somehow gaining more motivation after he heard the deep gasp that Yamaguchi took in.

Tsukki didn't let up, his orgasm quickly following after Yamaguchi's as he listened to him whimper from the over stimulation. Tsukki felt it building up, he felt the hot pressure. He moved to pull out, but Yamaguchi used what ever was left of his energy to move his leg from Tsukki's should to his hip, effectively keeping Tsukki's length inside of him.

They both let out a low groan as Tsukishima came inside of Yamaguchi. Tsukki quickly pulled out, earning a soft moan from Yamaguchi. He gently pushed his leg off of his shoulder before getting up to go grab a wet towel.

When he came back, he noticed that the after effects finally kicked in. Tadashi's legs were violently shaking from staying in straining position for so long, and the marks were definitely there. His face was still covered in a blush as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Kei gently wiped Tadashi down, before doing the same to himself. He threw the towel somewhere on the floor and climbed into bed, pulling Tadashi closer to him. He could still feel his lovers legs shaking, and a part of him loved that he was the reason why.

"Did I do good?"

Tadashi gently moaned, stuffing his face in the nape of Kei's neck.

"Maybe next time we can add some stuff to it."

Next time...

Tsukki wanted to talk more about next time, but by the time that he had snapped out of the trance that he was in, Yamaguchi had already fallen asleep.

He rubbed soft circles into Yamaguchi's back, daydreaming about next time until he fell asleep.

____________

"Can I talk to you for a sec freckles?"

Yamaguchi nodded, walking over to Ukai and Takeda. The two adults led him to the corner of the gym to have a bit of privacy.

"We saw the uh...bruises," Takeda motioned towards his own neck, "and we just wanted to know if everything was alright at home?"

Tsukishima couldn't hide the smile on his face when he looked over at his boyfriend who was tomato red, and frantically waving the conversation off.

"It's nothing Sensei! Coach! I swear it's no big deal!"

Ukai scoffed, motioning towards the obvious finger prints Yamaguchi's neck.

"It's not just nothing kid, we're just asking to make sure you're safe at home."

Yamaguchi seemed to be shaking from embarrassment.

"I- uhhh, it's not exactly what-"

And maybe Tsukishima was an angel, because he definitely answered Yamaguchi's prayers.

Kei was going to come up with a great cover-up story and the adults would leave him alone!

"If the marks are bothersome, i'll try to leave them in places that are easy to cover."

He spun Yamaguchi around, pushing him forward.

"Tsukki! What is wrong with you?!"

Tsukki ignored Yamaguchi, smiling back at the coach and sensei, before walking away with Yamaguchi in tow.

"I give up on this team." Ukai said before going back to the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Could someone tell me how to join challenges 🥺👉🏾👈🏾 like weekly/monthly challenges, and bingos??


End file.
